Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roof ventilation systems for buildings, and specifically to integration of fans into roof vents.
Description of the Related Art
Ventilation of a building has numerous benefits for both the building and its occupants. For example, ventilation of an attic space can prevent the attic's temperature from rising to undesirable levels, which also reduces the cost of cooling the interior living space of the building. In addition, increased ventilation in an attic space tends to reduce the humidity within the attic, which can prolong the life of lumber used in the building's framing and elsewhere by diminishing the incidence of mold and dry-rot. Moreover, ventilation promotes a more healthful environment for residents of the building by encouraging the introduction of fresh, outside air. These and other benefits of ventilation tend to compound as ventilation increases. That is, the greater the flow rate of air that is vented through the building, the greater the benefits. Consequently, power devices such as fans have been employed in active ventilation systems to force greater air flow into and out of an attic space.
A consideration in roof ventilation is ease of installation. Some ventilation systems require a relatively lengthy and confusing installation procedure, which may involve the use of more than one kind of tradesperson. Such systems are more expensive to install and may suffer failures during operation due to faulty installation.
A problem with conventional roofs having fans (e.g., powered by solar panels) is that the fans may require replacement prior to the remainder of the roof, or prior to replacement of the vents through which the fans provide ventilation. Additionally, the installation or replacement of the fans may require retrofitting an existing, completed roofing installation, which can increase the likelihood of roof leaks at that location. Additionally, the maintenance or installation of the fans may be performed by another professional, such as an electrician, who lacks the expertise to safely walk on a roof, or work on roofing components, such as roof vents or roofing elements. Weather proofing elements (e.g., mastic, peel and stick membranes, tar, adhesives and other flashing and roofing materials can be damaged by such disturbances under some conditions. Accordingly, a ventilation system that improves on one or more of these concerns and that is relatively easy to install and replace is desirable.